


Three Time's a Charm

by Udunie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Canon Rewrite, Cock & Ball Torture, Dark, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, I don't know what to tag that part with, Knotting, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season/Series 01, unwilling phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: “Yes or no?” Peter asked, staring at the boy with his head cocked to the side just the slightest. It wasn’t really a gesture born out of curiosity; it was the sound, the hand held so close to his ear that he could hear the blood rushing under the thin skin of that narrow wrist. He wanted to listen to it. To taste it.





	Three Time's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelleAmante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleAmante/gifts).



> This is for the lovely BelleAmante who bid on me over at the Puerto Rico charity auction!
> 
> Also, as a happy coincidence, today is also the 'season rewrite' day of Steter week! :D
> 
> All my love to Emma, who was a blessing as always!
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS

“Yes or no?” Peter asked, staring at the boy with his head cocked to the side just the slightest. It wasn’t really a gesture born out of curiosity; it was the sound, the hand held so close to his ear that he could hear the blood rushing under the thin skin of that narrow wrist. He wanted to listen to it. To  _ taste  _ it.

Stiles’ heart was beating fast, his breathing labored. It wasn’t all fear though, oh, Peter didn’t believe that for a second. The boy had potential. A lot of it. It wasn’t something Peter necessarily wanted him to develop - even with such short acquaintance, he knew that would be the sort of dangerous that would kill him - but it was there all the same.

The boy didn’t reply, his eyes wide and dark in the dim lighting of the garage, his enticing, pink lips open slightly. Peter held his eyes for a moment longer. He found them to be lovely, and he couldn’t help imagining how they would look dark with pleasure. Or pain. Or - preferably - both.

He turned his head, his mouth filling with saliva at the promise of sinking his fangs into the pale flesh in his hold. Peter could feel it the second the boy’s muscles tensed, ready to pull away, to jerk back… But by then, it was too late. 

Peter couldn’t tell over the haze clouding his eyes as the taste of fresh, hot blood exploded across his tongue if he moved too fast, or if his fingers cling onto Stiles’ wrist with just a tad too much strength… or if the boy merely hesitated a second too long… In the end, it didn’t matter, because it was done. He could feel the red flare of  _ intent  _ behind his closed eyelids as his power rushed through him and into the boy who was now screaming in pain, seeping into his blood, his flesh, his bones. It sounded like it hurt.

Peter liked that scream.

He intended to listen to it again.

***

Peter was never one to be without a plan, and biting Stiles did nothing more than slightly modify them, nudge their paths in a different direction, but still headed to the outcome he desired.

When he bit Scott, he’d been out of his mind and pathetically, shamefully out of control. It had been a mistake that wasn’t easy to correct, but now… now was a different matter entirely.

In all honesty, the Alpha had a lot of control over the bite. Unwitting - as most Alphas were - the change they induced was swift and brutal. And Peter didn’t deny that was useful in a pinch, but he did his research, he did his reading. He’d been planning to someday become an Alpha - one way or another - since the day he was told that it would be his sister inheriting the power instead of him. 

The application of the theory was a bit more difficult than he anticipated… His instincts were ramming against his insides, wanting to break out and take over the new property he made for himself - for his pack.

But Peter didn’t let that happen. It was probably the most difficult thing he had ever done, but he kept his power in check.

If he thought about it, it was like slowly and meticulously cooking meat on low heat instead of throwing it into open flames. He didn’t want something ‘edible’ he wanted the  _ perfect  _ result, and for that he needed to be patient and careful.

The reason why born werewolves were more loyal, more grounded in their pack, more obedient to their Alpha wasn’t because they were somehow inherently better, it was because the wolf in them was built cell-by-cell for nine months.

Peter didn’t have that kind of time, but - if he said so himself - he had control and superior intellect. For a born wolf, the mother’s body did the building on a subconscious, primitive level. For Stiles, it would be Peter’s will that would turn him slowly and steadily, cementing in connections, rooting obedience in deeply enough to be unbreakable instead of snapping the bonds into place and expecting a miracle.

No, thank you. Peter would rather create his own miracle.

***

The boy looked sick; feverish and pale while his cheeks were still blotched red under the fan of his closed eyelids. Peter wasn’t worried, he could feel the bite working on  _ his  _ terms, he could feel it slowly and steadily burning up Stiles’ humanity. If the information he gathered over the years was correct, it would take a day or two for the change to be complete, and luckily, that played perfectly into his hand.

From the whole scooby gang making his life miserable, Stiles was the most dangerous, and now he was not only out of commission, but would be perfectly under Peter’s power soon.

Not like he planned to stick around and see what the others thought about that. No. He put Stiles into his stolen car and parked it in the Preserve where nobody would look for it. The boy was all but unconscious, so there was no need to worry about him wandering off, and Peter could go and kill that bitch in peace.

***

When he returned, it was close to dawn. He was exhausted and injured - nothing he couldn’t heal in a few hours - but he was also, most importantly, victorious.

For all their talk and all their shenanigans, his treacherous betas and the idiotic teens they’d collected around themselves proved to be barely more than an annoyance. Kate was dead. Finally.

Peter almost thought that the world would lose all meaning once his revenge was completed, and if he wanted to be honest a part of him wanted to do more. Wanted to kill Derek and Scott for their disobedience, wanted to kill Chris Argent and his little bitch of a daughter. Everyone who had any connection to what happened to him. But. But he could feel the slow, insistent buzz of Stiles’ bond forming in the back of his mind, and it gave him a new, better purpose. 

The boy was his reward. He was the prize for enduring all the horrors he had to overcome. His most faithful beta, his little pet.

Peter got into the car, checking on Stiles lying - still unconscious - on the backseat and then turned on the engine. There was a new life ahead of him and he planned to enjoy every single second of it.

***

He bought the house online. It was a remote cabin up by the Canadian border with no neighbors for miles on end and the nearest town an hour of driving away. Just what he needed.

Peter wondered, if it would be enough. He liked power, and before the fire he thought he would one day rule over a huge pack, an enormous territory… the whole nine yards.

But his priorities were different now. With every passing hour he could feel Stiles’ bond growing stronger and stronger, and he could already tell that his control over the boy would be complete and unquestionable. It might not have looked like much, but it was the sort of absolute power that he desired. Sure, he would have been powerful as the head of a traditional pack, but like this, with only the two of them and with Stiles’ entire agency stripped away? 

There was nothing topping that.

*** 

Peter growled as he slid into Stiles’ hole. He didn’t bother much with preparation, other than smearing his cock with some lube, but the boy’s body would heal. It would heal, but more importantly, it would adjust - because this new and improved body was Peter’s property. It was  _ made  _ for him.

There must have been a shock of pain though, because finally - after two days spent in near unconsciousness - Stiles’ eyes snapped open, flashing gold, his fingers digging into the covers on the bed, clutching at it with new claws.

Peter met his gaze with a grin.

“Good morning, pet, glad you’re finally awake… it’s no fun getting off alone.”

He could see the emotions battling on the boy’s face; confusion, anger, fear, anxiety… and desire. Then again, Stiles was incapable of  _ not  _ wanting to please Peter in any way he required.

“Wh…”

“Hush,” Peter told him, pulling back and jabbing his cock inside, quick enough to punch out a breathy little moan from his new beta. “The only thing I want to hear from that cock-sucking mouth of yours is how much you enjoy being fucked by your Alpha.”

Stiles whined, his eyes rolling back as Peter started to hammer into him with more speed. His body was deliciously tense, and he suspected that the boy was trying to take back control over it.

But that wasn’t going to happen. Not with all the care Peter took. Not with his Alpha literally balls deep inside him.

“It’s… it’s amazing,” is what the boy finally managed to say, making Peter bark out a laugh. Lovely. Absolutely lovely.

“That’s right, pet. You should thank me for taking such good care of you.”

It wasn’t a very subtle suggestion, but Stiles had to learn sooner or later how to submit to Peter’s will without fighting it, and that would only come with practice.

The boy’s expression flickered between denial, stubbornness and lax, mindless obedience for a second or two, so Peter reached up to pinch one of those inviting, pink nipples to help him come to a decision.

“Ah! Th-thank you, Alpha!”

“Yes! Good… Tell me, pet, are you a virgin? Is this your first time?”

Stiles bit his lips, but his reluctance to answer was no match to Peter’s will.

“I… yes,” he moaned. Peter couldn’t stop his eyes from flashing red, and Stiles went boneless under him, his scent turning sweet with passion.

“Ah,  _ perfect _ . You were really made for me, pet. Your hot little hole will never know anything other than my cock…” he growled, grabbing the boy’s hips and jerking him onto his lap as he sat back on his heels. Stiles whined, the jarring motion lodging Peter even deeper into him. 

“But that’s only proper, isn’t it, pet? Is there anything you want more than my cock?”

Stiles’ looked up at him helplessly, his mind finally starting to understand that there was no fighting this. Peter almost hoped that he wouldn’t give up so easily, but he still felt his balls twitch when the boy spoke.

“No… only your cock, Alpha. That’s all I want…”

Peter hissed out a curse, his hips in overdrive as he hammered into that sweet, sloppy little hole. He could already feel his knot starting to form, burning at the base of his cock, ready to stake his final claim on the body under him.

Stiles’ breath hitched, probably noticing the growing thickness for the first time. Peter could hear the sheets tear under his claws. 

“That’s right, pet, I’m going to knot you and I’m going to pump you full of my seed, isn’t that lovely? Tell me how much you want it,” Peter ordered. He loved Stiles’ voice, he loved to see those plush, pink lips twitch and tremble as he tried to fight off the words bubbling out from behind them.

“I… Please… no… I…”

Peter flashed his eyes again, letting his own claws drop and prick at the boy’s skin. Nothing truly painful, just enough to remind the both of them who was in charge here.

Stiles closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were blown dark, his face relaxing completely. When he spoke again his voice was low and husky and everything Peter wanted to hear.

“Yes, I  _ need  _ it, Alpha, I need your knot… I want you to come inside me! I… ah, I wish… I wish I could get pregnant, I wish you could fuck me full of pups, Alpha…” the boy babbled.

Peter couldn’t stop growling, it seemed like hearing those words was the last thing he needed for his knot to finally pop fully, caught on the rim of Stiles’ hole, snuggled safely in that hot, tight ass. 

The boy went out of his mind, his body twisting on the bed, unable to decide if he wanted to get away or get more of Peter’s cock inside him, but when he felt the first burst of hot semen flood his insides, he calmed, panting out a soft string of whines.

Peter smiled, he was sure he would never get tired of seeing Stiles like this, flushed and sweaty, gagging for his Alpha’s cock, perfect submission.

“How does it feel, pet? How do you like my knot?” he asked as he dragged a hand down the middle of Stiles’ chest. His skin felt hot under his touch, but he stopped himself before touching the boy’s hard cock. It wasn’t time to deal with that yet.

“G-good! So good, Alpha… It’s… I’m so full. I’m so full it hurts, but I… I love it.”

Peter hummed, pleased.

“Well, of course you love it, pet. Always remember: you were made for me. Your Alpha likes to give you pain, and so you will love receiving it, isn’t that right?”

Stiles blinked dumbly, like the concept was too difficult to grasp.

“I… yes. I love it when you hurt me, Alpha.”

Absolutely perfect.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s right, pet. And do you know what else your Alpha would love?”

Stiles shook his head, his mouth open. He looked fucked stupid. Or maybe just stupid. Peter wasn’t happy that he had to suppress all that bright intellect, but he would rather destroy it than have it turned against him.

He reached to the side table, picking up a burner phone a friend of his hacked, making it pretty much untraceable.

“I know that they must be worried about you back home, so what do you say, should we give them a call?”

For a second, Stiles’ eyes flickered with unease, but Peter merely circled his hips to rub his knot all over the boy’s soft walls, and the expression flitted away.

“If that will make you h-happy, Alpha…”

Peter smiled, dialing from memory before pressing the speaker.

The phone rang loudly in the silent room, so he took the time to finally grab Stiles’ cock.

“Listen, pet. We don’t want your loved ones to worry, so I want you to tell them how happy you are, okay?”

Stiles nodded, mouth falling open as Peter’s fingers danced on his hard cock.

The phone clicked.

“Hello?” asked a familiar voice barely distorted by distance.

“S-scott?” Stiles asked, his eyes wide. He stared up at Peter helplessly, but Peter wasn’t having any of the boy’s second thoughts and indecision. Not when they had gotten this far.

“Stiles! Stiles, where are you?” Scott asked, sounding panicked at the same time as Stiles moaned loudly. Peter was playing nice for now.

“I’m… I’m with my Alpha.”

“Your  _ what _ ?”

Peter cleared his throat, and could almost hear Scott freezing through the static of the line.

“His Alpha, Scott, didn’t you hear?” he asked as he continued to play with the boy’s cock. Stiles was whining like a needy puppy, and it was impossible that Scott couldn’t hear it.

“After the disappointment of having such ungrateful betas like you and my nephew, I decided to try my hand creating a new one,” he said. On the next stroke his squeezed his fist around the head of Stiles’ cock, making him gasp out in something between pain and pleasure. “And guess what? Third time's the charm.”

Scott was growling like an unruly puppy who hasn’t learned yet not to bite off more than he can chew.

“Let him go!”

Peter clucked his tongue.

“Dear, dear Scott… I would, but you see, Stiles is quite happy where he is. Aren’t you, pet?”

The boy nodded his head enthusiastically, his eyes fever bright with the need to come. Peter imagined that he must be on the edge of madness with his ass full and his cock being teased. Unfortunately, nodding wasn’t audible over the phone, so he grabbed Stiles’ balls with his free hand to give them a  _ delicious  _ little twist. 

The boy cried out, his back arching off the bed.

“Yes! Ah! Aaah, yes, I’m happy, Alpha!” he babbled. There was a drop of drool sliding down from the corner of his mouth.

“See, Scott? He is happy, what else do you want to hear?”

“No he is not! What did you do to him!? What are you doing to him!?”

Poor, stupid little Scott. He walked right into that one, didn’t he?

Peter hummed, reaching up to pinch at Stiles’ nipples again. He’d been very negligent with them, and he made a mental note to rectify that in the future.

Stiles mewed like a cat in heat, especially after Peter let his claws drop to lend a little… sharpness to the fun.

“I’m sure he will be happy to tell you what I did and am doing to him,” Peter said. Stiles didn’t need anything more than that. He seemed to have lost all modesty. Just like Peter wanted it.

“Scott… Scott, Peter fucked me so good… Ah, I… He put his knot in me, Scott, it’s amazing!”

Scott made a horrified little sound on the other end of the line, but Stiles didn’t even hear it. His eyes were closed, his face a picture of bliss.

“I can feel his  _ ah  _ I can feel his come, it’s so hot, I’m so full…”

“Stop,” Scott begged, but Stiles couldn’t be stopped now, now with Peter’s hands busy egging him on. His voice did get a little more wobbly, but that was to be expected when Peter was carefully pushing the tip of his claw into his piss slit.

“I love it, he’s being so good to me, Scott… He’s making me feel so good, it hurts, but… ah! Ah, fuck, I love it...”

Peter had been counting the seconds in his head. No matter how secure this line was, there was no need to take unnecessary risks.

“Oh, I know you love it, pet,” he said, interrupting Stiles’ more and more incoherent words. “You love it when your Alpha squeezes your balls just right, don’t you?”

Stiles wasn’t able to answer anymore, he just whined, his hands twisted in the sheets. His body was covered in a new layer of sweat, but despite Peter’s ministrations, he was still hard. 

Just as he should be.

Scott wasn’t talking anymore either, just panting into the phone. He was either shocked silent or running somewhere, and Peter didn’t care for the second option.

“You’ve been good, pet, so we should just let Scott hear you come so he doesn’t worry, okay?”

Stiles looked at him for a second, his pupils blown wide with only a ring of gold around them. 

“You want me to hurt you a bit more?”

Stiles moaned, low and pitiful, and Peter almost felt sorry for him.

“Just a bit, pet, just until you come, hm? Don’t you want to make me proud?”

“Uh… uh-huh,” Stiles said hummed finally, and that was all Peter needed.

He grabbed Stiles’ balls in one hand, pulling on then until his cock was standing up straight and away from his body.

The boy was trembling, looking at Peter with a special blend of fear and adoration.

“Ready, pet?” Peter asked him, voice soft.

But he didn’t wait for an answer, slapping Stiles hard cock hard enough for the sound of it to fill the room.

The boy screamed, his muscles locking, but it had been enough, he was already coming, his bruised cock pulsing as it squirted.

Peter laughed, letting him go and ending the call. 

And this was only the first day of the rest of their lives...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> you can find me at udunie.tumblr.com!


End file.
